A Color Filter (CF) substrate is a component necessary to a liquid crystal display panel. The CF substrate includes color-resists in red, green and blue typically made of color resins with the color-resists in the different colors being arranged spaced from each other. In order to prevent light from being leaked, light shielding strips are further arranged in gaps between the adjacent color-resists. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of the existing CF substrate in a sectional view including a base substrate 1, color-resists 2, and light shielding strips 3 which overlap with the color-resists 2 in respective overlap areas 4; and the CF substrate is manufactured by firstly manufacturing the light shielding strips 3 through a first exposure operation and then manufacturing the color-resists 2 in red, green and blue through sequential exposure operations. However there may be differences in height h, referred to as step differences, between the tops of the color-resists 2, which overlie the edges of the light shielding strips 3, and the tops of the color-resists 2, which do not overlie the light shielding strips 3, in the overlap areas 4.
The CF substrate needs to be manufactured by forming an orientation layer over the respective color-resists 2 above (not illustrated). In order to generate a pre-inclination angle of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal display panel into which the CF substrate and an array substrate are assembled, the orientation layer on the CF substrate needs to be rubbed, but the surface of the orientation layer may be roughened due to the step differences between the color-resists 2 and the light shielding strips 3 overlapping therewith, thus resulting in non-uniform rubbing, and even breaking the color-resist layer, in respective zones with the step differences of the orientation layer being rubbed, so that the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal display panel in proximity to the respective zones with the step differences cannot be aligned normally, thus resulting in non-uniform brightness and hence degrading the quality of display on the liquid crystal display panel.